


A Second Meeting, A Second Chance

by ACascadeOfFlowers (ACascadeOfElka)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 14:59:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8494378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACascadeOfElka/pseuds/ACascadeOfFlowers
Summary: Pharah and Mercy meet again when Overwatch is recalled, and attempt to discover what form their friendship will take so many years later.





	

Overwatch had been recalled, and Angela Ziegler was unsure. She had been involved in the UN's eventual shutdown of Overwatch, and back then she had thought it right, but an Overwatch recall now? She couldn't dismiss it so easily. Was it truly necessary for Overwatch to reform? Now that they were reforming whether she liked it or not, what was she to do? In the end, her answer was that her former friends and colleagues would need a doctor if they were to survive what might come.

When Mercy arrived at the new Overwatch HQ, it was surprisingly empty. She was greeted by Reinhardt, as loud and slightly obnoxious as ever, then shown to her new medical lab, where she didn't see another soul until dinner. She spent the time in between setting up the equipment she had brought. Her computer, for any research she could continue at the base, some basic medical and diagnostic tools, in case of the inevitable visitors to the lab, and her Valkyrie suit. Angela looked at her new set-up, and sighed. She was still not sure returning to Overwatch was the right decision, but she would try to make the best of it.

She went to the mess hall at 7pm sharp for dinner to find the place almost empty. Although it was called a mess hall, it was more like an oversized kitchen with dining tables and chairs placed haphazardly around. Reinhardt was by the stove, cooking a simple meal consisting of sausages with vegetables on the side. Overwatch wouldn't be able to source the variety of food that Mercy was used to, she supposed.

Reinhardt looked up from his cooking, and upon seeing Angela, greeted her with a hearty shout of “Hello there! Please take a seat, dinner is almost ready.”  
Angela obliged, and asked, “Where are the others?”  
As if to answer, McCree appeared from the door to the mess hall. “Dr. Ziegler! Well I'll be.”  
“Jesse!” She stood and gave him a firm handshake before being pulled in for a hug. Angela and Jesse had always gotten along, and she found him a reassuring presence, despite their differences.  
They detached from the hug and began to ask what had happened since they last saw each other, but before they could get too far, Torbjorn, Winston, and an unfamiliar young woman entered the room. Soon, everyone was busy eating and reminiscing loudly, and for a short while their troubles were forgotten.

After dinner, Angela had been informed that two agents needed to be picked up from a nearby settlement, and Winston had asked her and Hana, a new Overwatch agent, to go incognito to retrieve them. They were to go the next morning, and seeing as Angela had woken early, she was looking through her clothes for her most inconspicuous outfit.

There were a few sharp raps at her door, so she replied, “Come in,” to find Hana dressed in a large cloak with a hood. Angela stared for a moment, then asked “ _That's_ incognito?” incredulously.  
Hana shrugged. “Seeing as I'm a world famous movie star it's this or a mask.”  
Angela rubbed her temples. “You realise this is a regular settlement, right? Nobody else is going to be wearing a huge hooded cloak.”  
Hana thought a moment, then said, “Maybe you have a point. I'm going to get changed,” and quickly left.  
Angela chose an outfit out of whatever she could easily find, and then left to meet Hana.

The two of them were dropped off a ways outside the settlement, and walked the remainder of the distance in relative silence. They didn't have anything important to talk about, and it was cold enough that they felt it better to keep to themselves until they arrived at the town.

When they finally did arrive, they went to a small bar, the agreed upon meeting place, and grabbed a drink each to help blend in.  
“Who exactly are we meeting again?” Hana asked, before taking another sip of her drink.  
“One of them is codenamed Pharah, and the other is Lena.”  
“Lena?” Hana responded.  
“You'll know her when you see her.” Angela calmly drank more of her wine.  
“Right. Do we know what this Pharah looks like?”  
“Could you perhaps be looking for me?” A voice interjected.

Both Hana and Angela turned to look at the source of the voice, and after a brief moment of confusion, Angela's eyes lit up in recognition.  
“Fareeha!” Angela stood up and put her arms around the familiar figure. Familiar, except much taller than the last time they had met. Her face had taken on a more serious, hardened expression, and her finely toned body now strongly reminded Angela of Ana.  
“Doctor Ziegler,” her reply came, “a pleasure as always. Who is your friend?”  
“A new agent. We can finish the introductions later.” Angela beamed excitedly at Fareeha. There was so much she wanted to ask of her, but it would have to wait until they were safely back at base.

* * *

 

After acquiring Lena and returning to the current headquarters, Angela began medical check-ups for the two new arrivals. She was to test for the obvious, blood pressure and the like, but also to test for possible tracking implants. They had already let them come to the base, but it wasn't impossible to move somewhere else if it became necessary.

Lena chattered excitedly to the doctor about her time away from Overwatch as if it were all a big adventure. The Doctor was relieved to see Lena had retained her playful, carefree attitude, despite the unfavourable condition of the world at large. Since she was in excellent physical health and had no suspicious implants, she was sent on her way to greet the rest of Overwatch, and Angela began Fareeha's check-up.

This was the first time alone they had found since being reunited, so Mercy decided to start with the basics.  
“So, Fareeha, how have you been? You look healthy.”  
“You're looking fairly sprightly yourself, doctor,” she replied. “Things have been... different, since Overwatch fell” Fareeha continued, fidgeting while finishing her sentence.  
Angela frowned. “I don't think I've seen you a single time since Ana-”  
“Please, let's leave that topic for another time,” she said firmly.  
Angela let the silence hang for a while, continuing the check-up as usual. While running her scanner over Fareeha, she found her thoughts wandering from the immediate requirements of a medical examination. She looked closely at her neck, examined the curve of her back, and sneaked a look at her butt before realising what she was doing. She mentally chastised herself, and attempted to strike up a conversation to cover the light blush on her cheeks.

“I'm curious, Fareeha. What made you return to Overwatch after all this time?”  
Fareeha grinned confidently, and answered, “Probably the same thing that brings you here. I thought I could protect more people here than I could elsewhere.”  
Angela smiled. “Indeed.”  
That conversation had ended faster than intended, but regardless, the check-up was over.  
“You are in perfect health Fareeha. You're free to go.”  
“Thank you, doctor-”  
“But before you do,” Angela nervously interrupted, “can I invite you back for drinks tonight? I'd love to spend some more time together.” It was unusual for her to show this much interest in someone, but she felt it important to rekindle this particular friendship.  
Fareeha locked eyes with her for a moment, staring intensely, and replied, “I'll look forward to it doctor.”  
She then proceeded to follow in Lena's example and left to greet the Overwatch agents she had not seen for years.

Angela sat at her desk and, as always, buried herself in data analysis. It was easier than thinking about Fareeha's soft curves, her dark hair, her... Ugh, she was already at it again. She couldn't help but smile. The way Fareeha made her feel reminded her of Ana. After all, the two of them were so alike. Not just in how they looked, but in the way they carried themselves. The doctor decided she would keep it under observation. She was sure that as she reacquainted herself with Fareeha, the differences would show themselves once more.

After dinner at the mess hall, Angela and Fareeha slipped away from the boisterous conversation to Angela's room, which adjoined the lab. The good doctor brought a considerable stash of wine with her when she rejoined Overwatch, “Just in case,” she told Fareeha with a wink. Fareeha, for her part, had been unable to bring much with her when she moved her life here, but she did have a burgeoning interest in Doctor Ziegler. The last time they had met, Fareeha had been a young woman, infatuated with the beautiful doctor that had become a close friend. Now? Well, that was what she was here to find out.

Angela made herself comfortable on the sofa in her living room, and patted the seat beside her. Fareeha sat down, and received the glass Angela handed to her.  
“I'm sorry it's not a wine glass Fareeha, I'm not sure there are any around.”  
Fareeha laughed. “I'm sure the wine will taste much the same.”

A few glasses in and the conversation was flowing much more naturally. They traded questions about their lives after Overwatch, and Angela found herself much more comfortable with the beautiful woman before her. Perhaps too comfortable.  
“Doctor?”  
“Yes?”  
“Why is your hand on my thigh?”  
The doctor giggled. “Why, I am examining your muscles!” she explained, gesturing wildly with her unoccupied hand. “I must ensure the well-being of all areas of my patients, after all.”  
Fareeha found herself quite enjoying this side of doctor Ziegler. She was usually so serious, and it was refreshing to see her laugh and jest. That said, the way her finger drew circles on Fareeha's thigh was... distracting.

“So, doctor, do you often examine your patients' muscles after hours?”  
Angela frowned and chided her. “Use my name and maybe I'll answer that question.”  
Fareeha smiled, and tried again. “So, Angela, do you often run your hands up the thighs of innocent maidens?”  
Angela laughed whole-heartedly. “I doubt that you managed to stay innocent all these years with a body like yours.” She continued to move her hand up Fareeha's thigh until reaching her waist, where she paused. “And no, this isn't a common occurrence,” she said, after which she grimaced slightly and removed her hand.

Fareeha was not experienced in romance, but even she did not miss the suggestive undertones of this evening rendezvous. Still, she felt the need to ask a question which was perhaps not as sexual as the rest of the conversation.  
“Angela.”  
“What is it Fareeha?” Angela scooted closer to Fareeha, and gave her her undivided attention.  
“I-I have missed you. I've wondered how you were doing many times, but I could never gather the courage to call you. I was worried I would be a bother.” Fareeha fidgeted awkwardly, feeling silly for bringing it up at all. “I guess what I wanted to ask was, did you also miss me?”  
Angela put her arms around the Egyptian woman. “My poor Fareeha. Of course I missed you,” she whispered, squeezing the woman she now held. “I care for you deeply, Fareeha.”

The two stared into each other's eyes, Fareeha unsure of what the doctor had meant, and Angela unsure of what she was about to do. Slowly, Angela leaned in, further and further until her lips were touching Fareeha's. She tenderly pushed her lips into Fareeha's, being sure to taste all of her, until Fareeha pushed her back.  
“I need to leave,” she said, her voice wavering.  
Angela separated from Fareeha, giving her space. “Should I not have done that?”  
Fareeha merely put down her nearly empty glass of wine, and left Angela's quarters without looking back.

* * *

 

Doctor Ziegler was restless. She was to do more check-ups today on a couple of new arrivals, and that meant she couldn't leave the lab to apologise to Fareeha. She could barely believe what she had done. Kissing Ana's daughter? Someone she considered a close friend? This would have been an unbelievable scenario years ago, before Overwatch disbanded, but now it had happened. There was no way Fareeha was okay with Angela's advances. She desperately wanted to leave early, but she had a job to do. It would have to wait until the afternoon.

Overwatch was readying itself for the inevitability of combat, and as such, Fareeha had been practicing combat manoeuvres with the rest of the front-line soldiers. It was finally the end of the day, and she wearily dragged herself home to her small living quarters. Lying at the foot of the door, she noticed a bundle of flowers with a note attached. The note simply read “Sorry” and had a sad face drawn in the corner. She found herself troubled. She wasn't truly angry with Angela. She had simply overreacted in her surprise. Fareeha wanted to continue what Angela had started, but she had already rebuked her. Perhaps it was too late, but she hoped the flowers indicated that she had another chance.

Despite leaving flowers for Fareeha, Doctor Ziegler was still restless. She lay on the couch in her lab. Had she got the flowers? Would she accept the apology? Why was she so damn attractive? Angela had the answer to none of those questions. Although, come to think of it, she did have a hint at the last of those answers. Many years ago, when Angela first joined Overwatch, she had met Ana Amari.

* * *

 

Ana entered the medical lab, looking to greet Overwatch's newly acquired head of research. She easily found the doctor, who was sitting at her desk, already busily typing away at her computer.  
“Hello, doctor... Ziegler, is it?” At this, the young doctor jumped slightly, then turned her gaze upon Ana.  
Doctor Zieglier somewhat irritably replied, “Yes, that is indeed me. And you are?  
“Ana Amari, second in command of Overwatch,” she said, reaching out to shake the doctor's hand.  
“Oh, Captain! Please forgive me, I was caught up in my work and not thinking straight.” She took Ana's hand and shook it overly vigorously, nervous at her mistake.  
“You're fine doctor, I take no offence. I'll view it as a sign of your dedication.”  
It was only then that Angela truly looked at Ana, and found herself staring at someone who was almost exactly her type. A beautiful, feminine woman with a bold, powerful demeanour. Her dark hair and the sharp expression on her face only added to the effect.

The doctor turned slightly pink, Ana noted. She had to resist the urge to laugh to herself at how transparent their new head of research really was.  
“Morrison told me you have been designing a suit that would allow you to join us on the front lines?”  
Ziegler blushed even harder, then answered, “Yes, but it's nowhere near ready. It's more of an idea.”  
Ana laughed. “That is fine, doctor, there is no rush. You have already achieved so much, and here at Overwatch you will have as long as you need to push your research even further.”

* * *

 

Was that really all it was? Was Fareeha a substitute for her mother in Angela's head? The doctor felt a sting of shame. Regardless of whether it was true or not, the thought hurt.

Back then, she had been truly enamoured with Ana. She was not only beautiful and accomplished, but also kind and understanding. There had been times Angela had needed to talk, and Ana would be there to listen, demands of the job permitting.

Angela had also become close with Fareeha back in those days, but in a different way. They shared the position of being some of the youngest people around Overwatch, and Angela made sure to look out for the lone teenager on the base. To start with, Angela treated Fareeha as the Commander's daughter, but as their time together went on she took on a role closer to a best friend. She enjoyed having a woman close to her age who she knew well, and trusted enough to spend time with without expectation.

Things had changed since then. Angela had kissed Fareeha, and although she had apologised, she wanted to do it again. She was lusting after a friend. Not only that, but a fellow agent. She sighed to herself, got up from the couch, and hunched over her computer to continue her work.

* * *

 

For the next few days, the two of them avoided each other. Angela was embarrassed at her behaviour, and felt that the Amari would approach her if she accepted the apology. Fareeha was nervous about approaching Angela, especially given the path the conversation would likely take, so she didn't, and the time continued to drag on.

It was seven o'clock on a Friday, which meant it was time for dinner. Angela was busy analysing some data, and dinner would interrupt her flow, so she decided to skip it. After a short while, there was a knock on her door.  
“Come in.”  
The door opened to reveal Fareeha. “Doctor Ziegler, you may be busy, but you will not skip dinner tonight. Come with me.”  
Fareeha took the doctor by the hand, and led her to the mess hall. Angela didn't try to resist, too shocked by the abruptness of it all.

When they arrived, she saw why Fareeha had dragged her here. The place had been transformed into a bar, complete with rickety bar stools and a rowdy bunch of soldiers occupying them. Overwatch had been steadily gaining members new and old, and the room was alive with the sound of their merriment. Fareeha sat her at a table in the back corner, and left to retrieve food and alcohol. She returned with two large beer mugs and two large plates of food. Angela thanked her, and they began to eat.

“Have you been well, doctor?” asked Fareeha.  
“Er, as well as can be expected. Did you get the flowers?”  
“I did.”  
Angela waited expectantly. “And?”  
Fareeha sighed, and said, “I wasn't mad at you. You had nothing to apologise for.”  
“Of course I did! Fareeha, I-”  
“Angela, really, it's fine,” she firmly reassured her.  
This left Angela at a loss. Fareeha said there was nothing to apologise for, but there clearly was, or she would not have walked out on her. On the other hand, Fareeha had used her name, something she had, embarrassingly, insisted on while drunk. Perhaps that didn't mean anything? But the tone of her voice...

Angela was a genius, and she knew this, but sometimes, even a genius runs into a problem they don't know how to solve. At times like this, Angela knew what to do: Drink. She began taking generous swigs from her mug of beer in between bites of the delicious stir fry Hana had prepared. Although drinking rarely solved her problems, it at least made her stop worrying about them.

* * *

 

Fareeha slowly dragged a hopelessly drunk Angela back to her room. Between the staggering, the mumbling, and the occasional intense interest in Fareeha's face, it was a bit of an ordeal, but eventually Angela was back inside her quarters, sitting on the couch.  
Fareeha attempted to detach herself from the doctor to procure some water, but this prompted Angela to sleepily mumble, “Fareeha, don't leave me. Please.”  
Against this plea, Fareeha was defenceless. The usually elegant, composed woman clinging to her arm was too cute for her to leave.  
“Okay, I'm not going anywhere,” said Fareeha, sitting herself next to Angela.  
Angela purred in response, and curled herself around Fareeha as much as she could.

The Amari unabashedly enjoyed being cuddled by Angela. It had been too long since she had been with a woman, and been held like this. Though, come to think of it, this was already the second time Angela had snuggled up to her.

Fareeha sighed to herself. Although she had managed to talk to Angela successfully, she knew things wouldn't be right between them until she was honest about her feelings.

The doctor had seemingly fallen asleep for now, so Fareeha went to retrieve the water she had failed to give her earlier, and carried Angela to bed.

Angela awoke to the sight of a tired looking Fareeha carrying her. She was lowering Angela to the bed when she noticed Angela had awakened.  
“You are tired, doctor,” she said, finishing laying her on the bed, “you should get some rest.”  
“Fareeha, please,” Angela gently whispered, “let's sit and talk.”  
“Sit where?”  
Angela sat up, dangling her legs over the side of the bed, and patted the spot beside her. Fareeha hesitated for a moment, unsure, until Angela reached up and pulled her onto the bed. She smiled cheerfully at Fareeha, and Fareeha smiled back, perplexed. Angela had an arm wrapped around Fareeha, resting on her hip, that she hadn't removed since pulling Angela into bed.  
“Um, Angela, what are you doing?” said Fareeha, blushing.  
“Talking. Just talking,” Angela repeated, pouting and removing her hand. “Fareeha, are we okay?”  
“I already said not to worry about it, alright? Come here.” Fareeha put her arms around Angela and held her.

They sat like that for a while. It felt calming to Fareeha to hold the beautiful doctor in her arms. If she was to be honest, all of the cuddling tonight had turned her on a little. Of course, she was a responsible woman, and despite being tipsy from the earlier alcohol, she would wait until tomorrow to tell Angela how she felt. Doing it sober was the right thing to do.

“Fareeha?”  
“Mm?” she absentmindedly replied.  
“You shouldn't be so nice to me.”  
A look of bewilderment spread across the soldier's face. Angela gently pushed Fareeha, who allowed herself to be pushed, until Fareeha found herself laying on the bed, straddled by Angela. Her face was flushed with pink, and she bit her lip while looking into Fareeha eyes. Fareeha's face was as red as could be. She could barely believe that Angela would be so forward. Not that she minded. In fact, the slight grinding movement of Angela's hips made her dizzy with excitement.

After only a few more moments, Angela gasped in shock and dismounted Fareeha, laying herself on the bed beside her.  
“Oh god, Fareeha, I'm so sorry!” She looked at Fareeha, panicked and mortified at her behaviour.  
“Angela,” Fareeha said sharply, “I said it was fine.” Much to Angela's surprise, she was pulled in for a deep, passionate kiss. “I want you,” Fareeha whispered breathlessly.

Angela's mind swirled at this unexpected reaction, but she knew a green light when she saw one. She slowly climbed back onto Fareeha and began to undress. First, she undid her blouse. She threw it on the floor beside her. Then, she unhooked her bra and gently placed it on top of Fareeha's face, obscuring her view. Fareeha didn't object, so she stood for a moment to take off her pants.

Now naked except for her panties, she asked, “Is it okay if I undress you now?  
Fareeha replied, “Can you start with the bra on my face?”  
Angela giggled, and began to slowly lift the bra, while leaning over her from the bedside. The bra's removal revealed to Fareeha a close-up of Angela's face, before she leaned in and kissed her. Fareeha was surprised, not only by the kiss, but by the sensation of Angela's tongue softly moving around her mouth. If she wasn't aroused enough before, she certainly was now.

While Fareeha was distracted by the kiss, Angela began undoing Fareeha's jeans. It was surprisingly difficult to unbutton jeans with one hand, but she managed it, and with one final kiss for Fareeha, stood to remove the jeans. She pulled the legs of Fareeha's jeans and Fareeha wriggled, but the jeans were too tight. In the end, Fareeha stood and took the jeans off herself. The two of them laughed at the unexpected difficulties, then lay themselves side by side on the bed.

Fareeha lay there, admiring Angela's body. She was staring directly at her breasts, but seemed hesitant to touch them. Angela reached down and played with them a moment, before grabbing Fareeha's hands and putting them where she had just touched herself. As Angela had hoped, this got Fareeha more comfortable. Fareeha leaned down and began licking the area around one of Angela's nipples, teasing her with the promise of pleasure, while gently pinching the other between her fingers.

It didn't take long for Fareeha's teasing to escalate, and soon Angela was softly moaning with every touch. Her face had taken on a desperate expression, trying to avoid being louder than she was already, but she was determined to not be the only one.  
“Fareeha, take off your shirt.”  
Fareeha obliged, and Angela quickly unhooked her bra, firmly pushed her down and positioned herself on top of Fareeha. Angela smiled, pleased at the sight of the much stronger woman underneath her again.

Putting her lips to Fareeha's breast, Angela lovingly kissed her nipple, then swapped to the other. Fareeha gasped, surprised by how vividly she felt every touch. Her hands slid along Angela's body as she continued kissing Fareeha's breasts, their bodies intertwining in ecstasy.

Angela wasn't content with stopping there, so she didn't. She slid her hands down Fareeha's body, and then followed them to a position straight in between Fareeha's legs. She lowered her tongue onto Fareeha's vagina and started licking, at first softly, then gaining in strength and speed. Fareeha's breathing sped up, seeming to be gasping for air. There was also an occasional moan when Angela did something unexpected, and it gave Angela great pleasure to be able to surprise the veteran soldier. Although, it wasn't very hard. Sticking her tongue inside, teasing Fareeha's clit, and sticking a finger inside and pulling it out again all elicited breathy moans from the Amari.

Angela took her time. She teased Fareeha until she felt close to coming, then let off. She moved away from Fareeha's vagina altogether to kiss other parts of her body, all of this to increase Fareeha's anticipation. It worked, and Angela enjoyed watching Fareeha writhe in pleasure with every lick.

The pressure was building up in Fareeha's body. The moaning had become constant, and she was almost there. This time, Angela didn't let up. Instead, she intensified, focusing her tongue on Fareeha's clit and sticking a finger inside her at the same time. Fareeha's hips gyrated slowly, pressing Angela's fingers further inside her, until the movement ground to a halt.

Fareeha was exhausted. Angela pulled her fingers out of Fareeha, and moved herself to lay next to her. She was also exhausted, having put everything she had into making Fareeha feel amazing. She looked up at the ceiling for a moment, then looked over at Fareeha to find her snoozing soundly. Angela giggled, then retrieved her phone, with which she took a photo of Fareeha's sleeping face. It was the most adorable thing Angela had ever seen. She again lay herself down next to the naked Amari, and whispered, “Goodnight Fareeha.”

* * *

Angela groaned. She had been far too inebriated last night for her embarrassment to stop her from being an absolute fool. That said, perhaps Fareeha liked fools, considering the naked woman sleeping peacefully next to her. Angela leaned over and kissed her on the cheek, then got out of bed.

The water finished boiling, and Angela poured it onto her instant coffee. Hopefully it would help wake her up enough to survive the day. The small shards of light coming through the windows irritated her eyes, and she could tell she had an unpleasant hangover. Perhaps Fareeha was worth the hangover, she thought to herself.

She began to think about what had happened last night, but decided that instead she would cook some breakfast. Fareeha would appreciate it when she woke up. But what to cook? Her quarters only had a stove and a microwave, so it had to be something simple. On top of that, she didn't keep many ingredients in the fridge. Most of the time, she cooked in the mess hall, so it wasn't worth it. After looking over her options, she determined she would cook an omelette.

Fareeha awoke to the smell of eggs. She was positively ravenous, so she slipped on a bra and some underwear and headed into the kitchen. Despite knowing theoretically that Angela would be there, she still found herself surprised to see her standing at the stove. It felt like last night was a strange dream that she had woken up from, but here was Angela, confirming that last night had indeed been real.

Angela noticed Fareeha standing there, and greeted her. “Good morning. Did you sleep well?”  
“Yes, actually,” said Fareeha, then added, “I was out like a light the moment you finished...” Her words trailed off and she looked at her feet in embarrassment.  
“The moment I finished eating you out, yes. It's okay Fareeha, I had a lot of fun and you made me feel really good. Maybe next time you can spend some time in between my legs, too.”  
Fareeha blushed and looked up at Angela sheepishly. Angela couldn't deny it was cute. She left the frying pan for a moment to give Fareeha a hug. After releasing her, she smiled contentedly and turned back to the omelette.

“Um, Angela,” said Fareeha quietly, “there wasn't a good time last night, but I wanted to tell you something.”  
“Of course, anything,” Angela answered warmly, moving her gaze to rest on the half-dressed woman before her. Fareeha shuffled, looked at the floor for a moment, coughed, and then readied herself to speak.  
She met Angela's gaze, and in that moment, said, “I love you.”

Angela didn't respond for a while. She simply stood there, processing what she had just heard. Out of the blue the door opened, and Lena's familiar voice sounded.  
“Hey doc, Winston said to-” At this point, Lena looked up from the datapad she was holding, and noticed the doctor's state of undress. She had remembered to put on some underwear, but not a bra, and Lena turned bright red upon this realisation. She then looked over at Fareeha, who stared blankly back at her, and the pieces visibly clicked in her mind.  
“My mistake!” Lena said with a somewhat nervous laugh, before blinking out of the room much more quickly than she had entered. This left the room silent for a time, seemingly static. Then, Fareeha unfroze.

“I am so sorry Angela,” said Fareeha sheepishly,“I didn't think to lock the door.”  
“I love you too.”  
“...What?”  
“I love you Fareeha.” Angela turned red with embarrassment, having surprised even herself with her response.  
Fareeha smiled, and pulled Angela in for a firm hug.  
“Fareeha, the omelette's going to burn,” the Doctor protested, but she was happy to be in Fareeha's arms. The complaint didn't dissuade Fareeha from continuing to squeeze her, but she did relent after Angela gave her a kiss on the cheek.

“So,” said Angela, serving the omelette onto two plates, “you'll be coming around to the lab more often, I hope?”  
“Yes!” Fareeha replied, slightly more enthusiastically than she had intended. “I'd love to spend more time with you.”  
“Good,” Angela said, nodding in satisfaction. “Also, I hope you'll consider staying the night here more often.”  
Fareeha blushed. “R-right, of course.”

They sat and demolished the omelette together. Fareeha was too hungry to talk, and Angela was happy to stay quiet to appease her headache. Angela was, for the most part, a good cook, and Fareeha appreciated the subtle spicing she had put into the omelette.

When the food was finished, Angela stacked up the plates and cutlery and the two of them cuddled on the couch drinking the instant coffee Fareeha had made in the meantime.  
“Overwatch isn't going to be like this forever, you know,” said Angela quietly.  
Fareeha frowned. “That's true. Right now it feels like a big reunion, but there's going to be combat, whether we like it or not.”  
“Can you promise me that you'll be careful out there?”  
Fareeha grinned, and said, “What is it you always say? 'Heroes never die!'”  
Angela's worried expression didn't shift. “Fareeha, I'm being serious. I can't always be there to pick you up when you fall. I can't save everyone.”  
“I can't promise that I won't have to do dangerous things,” Fareeha replied, this time seriously, “but I can promise you that I won't do anything reckless. I'm here to save lives, and I can't do that if I'm not here any more.”

Angela squeezed Fareeha tightly. “Thank you.”

They both knew that they were staring down the possibility of another omnic crisis, but this time, they would fight it together.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, presumed readers. This is my first fanfic, and while I'm not sure whether I'll write more or not, it was fun to write it.  
> I think Pharmercy is a really cute ship and Angela and Fareeha are both dorks. I like it when Angela is dominant, but also hopelessly worried. I packed it full of things I find cute, so I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> If you did enjoy this story, I also write original lesbian romance stories on my tumblr blog, acascadeofflowers.tumblr.com, where this was crossposted from. I write pretty steadily there, and there's a lot of new stuff coming, so if you like romance stuff I'd love if you gave it a look.
> 
> At the moment, I don't have any other fanfiction in the works, but if you liked this and would like to read more Overwatch fanfiction by me, leave a comment saying so. I would probably write Widowtracer, DVA x Mercy, a silly Overwatch au with a bunch of lesbian ships, or something with Sombra in it next.


End file.
